dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
Asta (アスタ, Asuta) is a member of Kestrel. She and IYOTEN teach Haseo how to play The World R:2, and then PK him. Online Appearance Asta is a fragile-looking, green-haired woman dressed in black armor. Her body is heavily decorated with red wave tattoos and she wears an over-sized purple hat on her head. Personality Asta roleplays a samurai-like character. She and IYOTEN are PKers who specialize in targeting newbies. Their usual approach is to find new players and befriend them, then PK them once they've won their trust. They usually don't target more powerful players, though they will fight if they feel they have an advantage. She seems generally polite, aside from her PKing, and can be extremely malicious towards others. In the Japanese version of the games, Asta speaks like a samurai, but she speaks formally in the English version, using proper words. She speaks clearly, and somewhat slowly, an American view of Samurai, if they were to speak English. She is well thought out, and plans what she says, trying to keep her 'Samurai' persona. Offline Basic Info Asta's player is a male gamer named Tatsumi Hori (堀辰巳). He is an outdoor recluse, and enjoys playing The World outdoors, from a laptop. History First Login Asta and IYOTEN receive a mysterious email informing them that a black Adept Rogue newbie has just logged into The World. They decide to track him down and PK him. Asta's player briefly appears in real life as he gets off a train to play The World in a park. He comments on the irony of the age of outdoor recluses, but then realizes that he himself is one. .hack//Roots thumb|Asta in Roots Asta and IYOTEN are killed by Ovan at the beginning of Roots, shortly after PKing Haseo. Haseo runs into them later in the series. They try to attack him, but Haseo manages to defeat them both fairly easily. .hack//G.U. Games Asta and IYOTEN meet Haseo at the beginning of Rebirth and, befriending him, take him out to a field and teach him how to play the game. However, when they reach the Beast Statue, they quickly turn against him, saying that it was her "turn" to PK someone, suggesting that they take turns getting the kill. After taunting Haseo after PKing him, she is the first to be taken out by Ovan, followed by IYOTEN. Asta and IYOTEN later fight Haseo in Sakaki's PK tournament, not remembering him at all. Afterward, they follow Gabi into battle against Cubia's Gomoras at the Coite-Bodher Battlefield. .hack//G.U.+ Asta appears briefly with IYOTEN during a flashback in G.U.+. She taunts the now PKed body of Haseo, but is surprised when Ovan appears and takes out IYOTEN with a single shot. Before she can react, Ovan shoots again, PKing her. .hack//G.U. Trilogy Asta made a brief appearance alongside IYOTEN, during a battle against Haseo. .hack//G.U. Returner Asta is briefly seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. .hack//Link :See Asta (LINK) .hack//Quantum :See Asta (Quantum) Gallery Image:IYOTENAstaApkallu.jpg|Asta and IYOTEN on Apkallu image:asta.jpg|Asta in Rebirth image:Astagup.jpg|Asta in G.U.+ Trivia *Asta's weapon is Broad Wheel, a common Level 10 Broadsword. *Asta and IYOTEN are regular PKers, and have their own thread, dedicated to the hatred of them. A wallpaper can be obtained with a picture of IYOTEN and Asta, with the words 'Hate you' written largely, and in a bright red color. *Asta is the only Edge Punisher to give Haseo a Member Address, though he loses it. *Asta's Victory pose is similar to Haseo's when he is equipped with a Broadsword See also es:Asta category: Edge Punishers category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:Female Human Characters Category:Female Game Characters Category:.hack//Quantum Category:LINK Characters